Each Last Breath
by PrehistoricPlague
Summary: When Randall Bogg's is banished, he plans to find a way back through a childs door. But before he gets the chance, he is met with an unexpected tragedy. Randall is able to reflect on his life through each breath.
1. Chapter 1

I have always wanted to write my version of Randall's banishment, I have seen so many but I have yet to find one that really gets to me and makes me think "That's it!" I have tried my own once, but looking back on it I hadn't realized what an incredibly dull story it was, it lacked depth and flavor. Randall has been my favorite character out of my favorites since I saw the movie, I shared a lot of the emotions he displayed when I was going through life and so he always held a special place for me.

In any case, he deserves a proper tribute but I advice you to turn away if you can't handle what the genre states.

This chapter is very short, but it was necessary to start the story off.

Please enjoy dear readers.

* * *

The closet door opened, two strong arms thrust him in, and then there was darkness. All too quickly Randall Boggs realized the desperate circumstances of his situation. He scrambled up and rushed to the door. Grabbing the handle, he flung it open and was greeted by a whoosh of air and the factory rushing by. He pulled it closed again just in time before it's copy shattered on the ground, causing a resounding crack to split down the human side of the door.

He almost caught himself trembling at how close he came to death and had nearly regained his composure until the realization hit him and he stumbled back.

_He was banished_.

Sullivan had won. He could not believe it, his worst enemy, his rival, the blundering giant who looked more like a teddy bear than a humans Hollywood horror had beaten him! Not just now, but in everything, gaining the approval of Waternoose, getting the attention and friendship of their co-workers, being the top scarer. Randall never thought it would be hard winning over the big bloke, he was reptilian, he could disappear at will, he was the type of creature people screamed at and feared whether he created a horrific display of snarling and drooling, or simply just slithered on by. How in the name of monster deities was it possible that he had lost.

Now Randall was here paying for the stupid things he had done. He couldn't believe it was over already, that he was finished, here in this horrible place forever. He had no more job, no home, no future. He would become another sought after monster in the human world much like Big Foot, or the Abominable Snowman.

What would they call him? The violet lizard? The purple people eater?

While he was musing over nicknames, an idea dawned on him. It wasn't over, not yet, all he had to do was find another door. He could wait, night after night, for a monster to come through and then sneak in unnoticed, why didn't he think of that before? Of course, it was because he was panicked in the recent light of things, but now that his head had cleared it was obvious that he shouldn't feel so destroyed. And maybe, if he got back soon enough, he could still win. There was still time to return to whatever he had left and regain his dignity.

So with this in mind, he opened the door exiting the room, walking out right in front of a human boy. For a moment the boy just stared at him, completely bewildered, it didn't take Randall too long to figure out what happened, but by that time the boy was calling to his mother and it was a mistake realized too late.

He was still visible.

In his paralyzed shock, he vaguely realized there was a woman rushing towards him raising something above her head, Randall didn't have time to discern what it was nor react before she was upon him. The cold metal hurt like death, unable to stop himself, he cried out each time it hit, and it struck him not once, not twice, but three times. The woman was screaming at him.

"Damned gators!"

And finally she stopped, Randall's vision was blurred and his head throbbed. He trembled uncontrollably, feeling the terror as the warm blood ran down the side of his face. He tried to will himself to move, to crawl away, but with a horrid cry he realized he couldn't. His head pounded harder, and he could feel that the shovel had also nicked below his chin and he was bleeding there too. Then there was a awful ringing in his head and the world started to fade. He realized it then, that he was dying.

He vaguely heard the woman tell her son to "take it out and dump it in the swamp." The meaning meant little to him as the thoughts began to come. He felt his body being picked up and dragged across soft carpet, then down the stairs of the trailer and over the rough ground. He didn't struggle, he didn't cry out, he let himself be carried limply to wherever his final resting place would be.

He found it strange that he didn't care, that he felt no fear as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. In fact, he felt calm, elated even. This was it, his escape, his freedom. His pain was going to end.

He admitted to himself he never thought it would end like this, but maybe this wasn't so bad. The pain in his head was subsided and now all he felt was a dull ache as his body grew numb. At least he didn't have to suffer in pain for a longer period of time.

Giving up on seeing, since it didn't matter anyway, Randall closed his eyes and immediately he was thrown into a dream. No, not a dream at all. There it was, true as they say, his life was flashing before his eyes.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Randall Boggs, or any of the characters listed from Monsters Incorperated, nor do I claim rights over them. This is strictly for fanmade purposes and will only be published where I deem that it will be well read. This is for the fans enjoyment and I do not allow reposting anywhere without strict permission from myself._


	2. HAITUSPlease read, i'm not quitting

Wow, thank you all for your support for this story.

For the past long, Long, LONG while I have been in a slump, but I can guarantee this story is not done.

I do plan to return to it once I get my literary mojo up and running properly. I want this story to exceed excellence, so I have been very careful in deciding how I am going to portray Randall's life.

I really appreciate the support and I am glad those reviewers like it. I'll return to it soon as I can, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

-Emma

[this chapter will be deleted when I continue]


End file.
